blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Arc 6
The is the 6th arc of Yuki Tabata's Black Clover. Storyline Mission Report Diamond Invasion The Black Bulls prepare to leave the temple, which Gifso tells them that they will throw them a feast the next time they come. Vanessa asks Charmy if she has the prisoners which Charmy replies that she does. Asta tells Kiato and Kahono to not give up on their dream since their should be magic out there that can heal all of them. Kiato and Kahono both reply that their both won't be giving up on their dreams. Finral then opens up a portal and the Black Bulls head back to their base. Once at the base everyone is relaxing and talking about how well they did when Gauche points out that Gordan is in the corner. Everyone wonders what is going on with Gordan, when its revealed that Gordan is sad that they had done on without him. Yami comes in and says that he is heading out to report to the Magic Emporer. Yami also says that Charmy is coming along to bring the prisoners and that Finral is coming to warp them there. Asta says that he wants to go to, which Yami says that he can come along. Once at the Magic Knights Headquarters Yami thanks Finral and tells him that he can go off on his own, which Finral is grateful for and leaves. Yami meets with Julius and reports what had happened on the mission along with giving Julius the Magic Stone. Julius praises Yami for not losing any members of his order and also remembers people question his decision to make Yami a captain. Yami tells Julius to please stop complimenting him on that stuff and reminds Julius of something that he had told Yami once. Julius then compliments Asta on his achievements and how he is one step close to becoming the magic Emperor. Julius then picks up Charmy and asks if she is his child, which Yami tells him that she is not. Marx interrupts the meeting (via a transmission) to report that the Diamond Kingdom is invading Kiten. Marx shows them a view of the invasion, which Julius notices that the invasion is being lead by three of the Diamond kingdom's Eight Shining Generals. Asta asks what are the Eight Shining Generals, which Yami tells him that they are similar to their kingdom's captains. Marx tells them how important Kiten is, but suddenly tells them that the Golden Dawn has just arrived on the scene. At the invasion the three generals comments about how the Clover Kingdom's defenses are down and that now is a good time to attack. The Magic Knights protecting Kiten quickly put up a barrier and fires spells at one of the general Ragus. Ragus is protected by his men and counters by firing a spell that easily destroys the barrier and some of the magic knights. The Diamond Kingdom begin their invasion and Broccos breaks into Kiten. The other two generals Ragus and Yargos rush in following Broccos's lead. Broccos is attacking the citizens, when he is informed that the Golden Dawn has arrived with 14 members. Broccos mocks the Golden Dawn for coming with 14 members when Yuno appears before him. Broccos compliments Yuno for his bravery and charges but Yuno fires a spell that easily defeats Broccos's charge. Sylph starts to yell at Yuno for not using her power more, which Yuno just tells her to shut up. Back at the Magic Knight Headquarters Julius, Charmy, and Asta are amazed by Yuno's power. Julius comments about how he wants to send more people out to Kiten, which Yami says that he will head out and that he wants to also check up on something. Asta asks to also head to the invasion but Yami tells him no. Charmy intervenes and says that she will also go to protect Asta, which Yami agrees that they can come. Back at Kiten William comments about how strong Yuno has gotten and then tells Langris that they are going to head out too. The Witch Forest Looking for a Cure Double Invasion Fights * Yuno vs. Ragus * William vs. Broccos * Asta, Finral, and Charmy vs. Yargos Events References Navigation